The present invention relates to bicycles and relates more particularly to a folding bicycle with shock-absorbing means.
Conventionally, the frame of a bicycle is of a fixed structure which occupies much space for storage. If one is living in an apartment, it is very difficult or inconvenient to store a bicycle in one's room at a higher floor. Storing a bicycle in the passage way or fire-escape in a building or apartment may obstruct others from passing therethrough. Further, the rigid structure of a bicycle frame may cause a bicycle rider to feel uncomfortable while running over an uneven ground area.